Life after Love
by Aliceinchains111
Summary: Sherlock and John restarting their lives after the horrors of his sister. John stating a new begining with his daughter with a bit of help from his new nanny alice. Hidden agendas all round.
1. Chapter 1

**Up to date with sherlock bbc, this is a follow on so if you haven't seen season 4 look away now as will be full of spoilers. Based 3 months after last episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own sherlock mearly the new character to be introduced and a half eaten bagel.**

"Sherlock?" John called up the stairs of 221b baker street. "Sherlock are you home? Molly cancelled on me.." He pushed his way up the stairs carrying a loaded nappy bag with Rosa swinging out from him.

John rounded the top stair to his apartment and heard voices, his step faltered, for only a moment. Mycroft was here. He pushed the door open and smiled. Both Holmes boys stopped their chatter to stare. John hadn't made a habit of bringing Rosamund here but today had to be an exception.

"Molly got called in, i'm already late i need you to watch her Sherlock, please." Before he even had a chance to respond John had plopped her in his lap. "Mrs. Hudson said she will be up to help soon."

"Wha.. No, you can't leave her here.. I.." He stumbled for words.

"My my little brother, he deems you responsible. Hmmphf" Mycroft smirked.

John was halfway out the door, "I will be back by 3 i swear, you know i wouldn't do this unless i had to." And with that John was gone.

"What am i to do with her now?" Sherlock asked no one in particular, "I have things to do!" Rosa sat looking up to her uncle drooling.

"Well Sherlock, I will see you next week, untill then.." He looked down at the little girl on his knee, "Good luck."

As swiftly as Mycroft had arrived he left. Leaving Sherlock along for only the second time with the infant. He paced the living room holding her hoping Mrs. Hudson would arrive soon, he needed to get to scotland yard, Lestrade was waiting on him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, how nice of you to show up Sherlock," Lestrade said as he walked into his office. "And only.. 2 hours late.." He said reading his watch.

"1 hour 43 minutes thank you and not my fault." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Anyway I'm a consultant it's not like you PAY me." He sneered.

"Glad for that.." He mumbled. "Here, we can't unlock it. Victim is in her 40's, no sign of forced entry or stuggle, still waiting on toxicology report but her house was clean. Cause of death is undetermined, neighbours didn't see anything but heard shouting early hours this morning.."

Sherlock had stopped listening, he already had the phone unlocked and was going through her messages, many from a man named "Gordon" going by the code words and phrases he had already deduced he was the local drug dealer. Probably in debt going by the frequency of "corner" messages. Probably an overdose. Why hadn't they waiting on toxicology?

"Waste of my time Lestrade, she was on cocaine, most likely in debt and given a bad batch because of it. Call me when you have something less.. mundane." Sherlock turned and walked out.

"Sherlock! Leaving so soon? I've.." Anderson was cut short.

"Shut up Anderson, you're wasting your breath."

Out on the street again Sherlock hailed a cab, _I wish those idiots stopped calling me for stupid things. 12:58 I better get back, John won't be happy i left Rosa, not that it was arranged. I must find him a suitable sitter..._

"And where did you have to go in such a rush Sherlock? You know I hate it when you do that, you can tell John I'm not his sitter.." Mrs. Hudson chirped at him walking through the door.

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson he knows that, it was Lestrade, i can't help that they're all idiots."

The kettle was on in the kitchen, Sherlock took Rosa from her and she made a pot of tea for them. Sitting the pot down on his side table with a plate of biscuits she sat down in John's chair and joined him for a cup. It was nice to sit despite the child fighting him for the biscuit. He broke off a piece and held it for her to nibble on.

"You know Sherlock I never thought I'd see you with a child."

"It's not mine Mrs. Hudson you know that." Sherlock eyed her wearily.

She scoffed. "OhIi know, but still.." She trailed off in her own little world.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while longer. He could see she was growing more eagar to say something the longer they sat. Rosa was getting impatient waiting for the next thing to chew on so while he broke her another piece he though of something to say.

"I see you're fixing the apartment upstairs."

"Ah i thought you'd never ask, yes it did take a bit. It's ready to rented again.." She stammered for a second. "I ah, I have someone coming to look at it later actually.."

"Oh? A Drug dealer? More specifically your dru.." Sherlock stopped short. He had gone too far with that he could see it in her face.

"Sherlock! No! A nice lady I met a few days ago actually, and I'd appreciate if you didn't scare her off! You're quite good at that you know." She crossed her arms but not for long as Rosa was reaching for her.

"Never!" He chuckled handing her over. "I'm a lovely person to be around aren't I Rosa." He said making them both giggle. "I look forward to meeting her, what's her name?"

"Alice. Oh but you will like her, she reminds me of Mary poor thing."

And of course with the best and worse timing John walked in. "What was that?" He asked picking his little girl up. "Did you have a good day with uncle Sherlock sweetie?" He smothered her in kisses making her laugh hard.

"Mrs. Hudson is renting upstairs out."

"Thats if she'll stay after meeting you!" She frowned at Sherlock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies for the previous chapters spelling mistakes, I am using a very out of date 'wordpad' believe it or not. Leave a review if you are finding any of this decent enough, it does get juicy give it time..**

John emerged from his old bedroom quietly closing the door behind him.

"Who in their right mind would move in above you?" He wispered loudly to Sherlock across the room.

"Some.. Alice lady. I don't know." He made it seem like he didn't care but he was intrigued. "She's coming over tonight to see the place i think."

John did a small flick of the head in acknowledgement. Sherlock knew he had his usual questions to ask, with all that had happened recently he didn't blame his friend for worrying. He almost liked it, having someone to talk to again. He thought about using alot and it kept him.. well mostly.. from doing so. He had slipped up a few times, Eurus could be very trying. She still hadn't spoken a word but the last time he had gone in she was in a very bad way, it hurt him to see her like that. So.. exausted with life, no soul left in her, she hadn't even bothered to look at him. Not even when he told her he wasn't coming back.

Sherlock must have been zoned for a while because when he came around Rosa was pulling herself upright with his trousers. They looked at one another for a moment.

"Did you hear me Sherlock?" John said mumbling something under his breath from the kitchen.

John came back in with 2 mugs of tea and sat across from him. Sherlock was now staring at him.

"...What?" Said John as he furrowed his brow.

"Nothing,I just miss the company." He pulled the little girl up to his knee for a cuddle.

"You know where we are, besides with the rate I'm going I'd nearly move in upstairs!" He laughed but the deep underlying problem was that he couldn't afford the place he had with only himself in it. It was move out soon or get a flat mate.

Sherlock could hear Mrs. Hudson coming up the stairs, she was talking to, he could safely assume, Alice. It's a wonder, he didn't hear the door bell. Sherlock stood behind his door and listened as they went up gently hushing Rosa when she started to fuss. So much you learn without even talking, or seeing someone.

"Well I'm heading off, She," He pointed at Rosa squirming in Sherlock's grasp,"Is getting tired again. So am I frankly."

John took her from him. The absence of her warmth shocked him a little.

"I'll see you on thursday?" John asked.

"Is it not thursday today?"

"No.. it's tuesday.." He said walking from the apartment.

"Huh, yes, that will do fine, see you then." Sherlock dismissed him waving to Rosa hanging over John's shoulder as he made his way down the stairs.

He turned his gaze upwards and glanced the potential new flat mate. Pretty yet rough, just as he had expected. He returned to his flat awaiting the impending knock at his door.


End file.
